There presently exists bag baling on bundling apparatus such as those set forth in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,349 issued Dec. 29, 1970 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,619,976 issued Nov. 16, 1971. While apparatus of this type and the techniques involved have been found very satisfactory in many applications, it has become desirous to improve upon the techniques disclosed therein and provide for the formation of an alternate type of bag bale as set forth in a copending application aforementioned.